Rebecca
by Seddielover98
Summary: freddies new girlfriend doesn't want sam in the picture


Sams pov.

"Hey carls….freddweeb" I said with a smile on my face waiting for them to notice.

"hey why so happy and jumpy?" Said carly with her confused face on.

"because kyle anderson just asked me out" I said almost screaming and acting all girly, all the kids in the hall way were giving me annoyed looks but I didn't care.

"whoa kyle is the cutest guy in our class" carly said excitedly

"I know right he is on the football team and AV team he's hot, muscular, and smart how lucky am I" I couldn't stop smiling and then I noticed Freddie wasn't paying any attention to me or carly he was laughing and texting on his phone.

"yo what up with freddork" I said with my smile leaving. He doesn't have friends except me and carly who was he texting! I was getting jealous.

"I don't know he's been that way since he left english" "Freddie who are you texting" carly said knowing I was going to ask it. But freddie didn't answer.

"FREDDIE!" carly and I screamed trying to get his attention.

"what" he said as if he didn't care.

"who ya texting your girlfriend?...oh wait freddie doesn't have a girlfriend does he". I said waiting for him to burst into flames. That always cracked me up!

"Actually I do have a girlfriend her name is Rebecca and we met today in english class she wasn't understanding it so I helped her" he said still looking into his phone completely ignoring my comment.

My heart sank. I was in love with him and now he had a girlfriend what was I supposed to do tell him that, yeah right when pigs fly. "oh" is all I said.

" wow that's so great freddie when do we meet her?" carly said happily.

Freddie looks to his right at a red head that was wearing a tight pink tank top that said KISS ME in huge letters, ripped skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. She was skinner than carly which I didn't think was possible. He smiled at her and said "apparently right now"

"hey freddie… who are they?". She said with her voice going from happy to mad.

"oh this is carly and that's sam there my friends remember when we talked about icarly these are the hosts and I'm the tech producer" he said answering her

"What's that" Rebecca said confused.

Man this girl is dumber than me and that says a lot. "it means he's our geek" I said with a smirk on my face.

"hahaha your just jealous that I have a hot girlfriend and u don't have a boyfriend" he said with a smirk on his face. Man if we weren't in the hall way Id smack that smirk of his face.

"well if you were paying attention before when I was talking u would know that I do have a boyfriend" I said with a evil smile on my face, did he listen at all.

freddie's pov.

I know I have a girlfriend but when sam said that I had this jealousy felling inside me…wait did I just say I was jealous of sam having a boyfriend ugh Freddie get a hold of yourself. "Well then I guess we won't see each other much will we" I said trying to sound in sorts with myself.

"yah guess not" she said kinda sad. Wait was she upset wait why do I care ugh this feeling must go away.

I watched as sam and carly walked away and then started the other way with Rebecca. I know Rebecca is my girlfriend but I can't help but think about sam and how upset she was but I was interrupted by Rebecca.

"do you and sam have something going on" she said curiously. Wait she thought me and sam is she that dumb!"

"no way what makes u say that"

"nevermind"

"okay but I do have to do icarly tonight want to come" I said hoping she would say yes.

"sure id love to"

"k just come home with me and then we will go right over there".

"why can't we just go there?"

"oh carly lives right across the hall from me"

"okay"

LATER…

Me and Rebecca went straight to carly's house an hour before icarly started. "when me and Rebecca walked through the door sam said…

"yo dorkface your late!"

"late there is an hour before icarly starts!"

"I know I just like to hear u scream"

"you know what Puckett-

"STOP IT" carly screamed from the kitchen. "Cant you both just get along"

"NO" we both screamed.

"just shut up and go upstairs and get ready for icarly"

"fine" I said

"k" sam said

After icarly

"And we are clear". I said like I always do "great show guys"

"we know" carly and sam sing simultaneously.

Sam's pov.

"hey um carly can I talk to you for a sec." I said hoping she would say yes.

"sure whats up?" she said as a response

"um kyle and I are complete opposites I cant go out with him"

"then break up with him" she said with that why did you need help when you knew the answer look

"I did"

"can I talk to Freddie alone please" I said to everyone

And Rebecca and carly went downstairs.

Freddie looked at me confused but said "whats up"

"Freddie I know this is a bad time but it's really important"

"k shoot"

"I love…"

"who" he asked after waiting awhile for a name

"…you" I said hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"what!"

"I know and you can make fun of me all you want but its true I do"

"I am not going to make fun of you that would be mean"

After he said that I did something so unexpected I kissed him but he didn't seem shocked or disgusted he kinda knew it was coming and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and everything was great until we heard a scream and broke apart. It was Rebecca.

"How could you Freddie how could you" and she ran downstairs.

He followed her screaming "REBECCA WAIT! WAIT!" and then I knew he was in love with her and I was just a play toy and then i walked downstairs depressed and carly looked at me and said…

"what happened?"

"She walked upstairs and saw me and Freddie making out" I said looking at my feet I knew she was going to scream m out so I got ready for it.

"SAM he has a girlfriend why would you do that!" she said screaming, told ya

"I don't know he's hot and I love him"

"sam I know you do but Freddie really likes Rebecca and now he can't even talk to her to get it sorted out"

"well what am I supposed to do?" I said screaming back

"go tell her it was a misunderstanding and Freddie really likes her"

"do I have to" I wined

"yes you have to"

"fine"

Later…carly's pov.

I was waiting for sam to come back but instead Freddie walked in crying. Whoa Freddie is crying something is really wrong.

"Freddie whats wrong" I say with a concerned voice.

"Rebecca is making me choose" he said still crying

"choose what?" I ask confused

"choose between icarly or her!" he said crying even louder

"WHAT?"

"yeah she still thinks that me and sam love each other so it's either her or icarly and if I choose icarly she won't rest until sam is dead".

"Freddie we have to tell the police"

"she said if we call the police then she will lie and lie and lie and if they don't believe her when she gets out she will kill her!"

"what about sam's uncle carmine he can kill her for us and then he will go to jail and sam will be safe?"

"okay whats his number" Freddie said drying his tears. "and where is sam" he asked concerned.

"oh she is at her house talking to Rebecca" I said calmly

We both exchange wide eyed glances and book to the door over to sam's house

Sam's house…Freddie's pov.

Me and carly run into sam's room to find sam tied to the bed and a knife in her thigh on the right and her thigh on the left and blood everywhere then we turn to Rebecca who has another knife in her hand and looks at us and then jams it into sam's shoulder and sam screams. I was so glad that she was still alive. Then Rebecca got off her and walked toward me with a huge smile on her face. I was so scared she was covered in blood just like when Jennifer was when she came to the girls house in Jennifer's body.

She said "look Freddie now sam is going to be dead and we can be together without any distractions"

"no I cant be with you you're a murderer and you think I am just going to go for u because sam is dying your insane" I said screaming. And I pull out my gun and point it at her, she gasps and I corner her. I think for a min. and then shot her 3 times in the heart, she fell. And so did I

"Freddie"

"I know just call 911 and help sam NOW!"

"ok"

911 emergency's

"yeah my friend got tied to a bed and stabbed in her thighs and her shoulder she is losing large amounts of blood. And when me and my other friend got here there was a gun in her hand and the person who did it was on the floor dead." Carly said to it and I looked over at her and she smiled. She just covered for me wow.

We will be right there just untie your friend and make sure she doesn't move if she moves she will lose blood faster and die before we get there.

"ok"

"so" I asked

"untie her but make sure she doesn't move" she said matter-of-factly.

"ok"

At the hospital

The nurse comes out of sam's hospital room and says "sam is going to be fine but we could only unparalyze her shoulder so her legs are paralyzed but only for a few weeks".

Omg this is all my fault if I wouldn't have ever dated Rebecca then we wouldn't be here. I was thinking sam was unable to walk because of me.

"you can come and see her now" the nurse said breaking my thoughts. Then we entered her room

"hey sam u ok" carly said to clearly sam

"I've been better" sam said calmly

5 weeks later…sam's pov.

I know I should have blamed Freddie for what happened but I don't how was he supposed to know she was a psycho maniac.

"hey" carly said from the door.

"hey"

"do your legs hurt or you still cant feel them".

"I can feel them but they don't hurt"

"oh that's good"

"yeah and can you put on something to be proud of by Montgomery gentry on please" a lot of people don't know but I love country music.

"sure"

"thanks" she turns it on and I start to sing

There's a story that my daddy tells religiously like clockwork every time he sees an opening in a conversation about the way things used to be. Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door but I'd always wind up starry-eyed cross-legged on the floor hanging onto every word…man the things I heard It was harder times and longer days 5 miles to school uphill both ways we were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor 'course that was back before the war yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair. Flyin f-15's through the hostile air.

"carly I am starting to move my legs and I can"

"omg really"

He went down but they missed me by a hair he'd always stop right there and say…

"yeah" and I get up and start dancing and jumping and carly joins in.

That's something to be proud of that's a life you can hang your hat on that's a chin held high as tears fall down gut sucked in chest stuck out like a small town flag a-flyin' or a new born baby cryin in the arms of the women that you love that's something to be proud of

Freddie walks in

"omg" he said when he saw me and carly jumping and singing

"FREDDIE" I scream and hug him tight and kiss him for about 12 seconds and in the process I didn't hear anything not even the music in the back round it was like my own little word and there were sparks everywhere it was amazing. Then I break it and pull him to where carly was and we all started singing and moving.

Son graduating college, that was moma's dream but I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned 18 cuz when you got a fast car you think you've got everything I learned quick that those GTO's don't run on faith I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A. working maximum hours for minimum wage. Well I fell in love next thing I know the babies came, the car got slow I sure do miss that old hot rod but you sure save gas in them foreign jobs dad I wonder if I ever let you down if you were ashamed how I turned out well, he lowered his voice, then he raised his brow said, lemme tell ya right now that's something to be proud of that's a life you can hang your hat on you don't need to make a million just be thankful to be working if you're doing what your able and putting food there on the table and providing for the family that you love that's something to be proud of and if all you ever really do is the best you can well, you did it man that's something to be proud of that's a life you can hang your hat on that's a chin held high as tears fall down a gut sucked in a chest stuck out like a small town flag a-flyin or a new born baby cryin in the arms of the women that you love that's something to be proud of that's something to be proud of yeah that's something to be proud of that's something to be proud of now that's something to be proud of


End file.
